


Good Morning, Cook

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, very light somnophilia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro acordou excitado em uma manhã e resolver o problema sozinho estava fora dos planos.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Universo Original Pós-WCI [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940467
Kudos: 4





	Good Morning, Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente em julho de 2018.

Zoro acordou cedo naquela manhã, o que era bem estranho, visto que normalmente só deixava de hibernar quando levava bons chutes de certo cozinheiro irritadinho que sempre madrugava para preparar um ridículo café da manhã exarado para suas supostas deusas. Era tão cedo a ponto de até mesmo Sanji ainda estar dormindo como um anjo a seu lado naquela cama de hotel barato que Nami os obrigou a ficar, no mesmo quarto para supostamente economizar. Algo lhe dizia que aquela bruxa já havia percebido seu atual, não tão atual, relacionamento com o cara convencido de 330 milhões.

Óbvio que aproveitou o momento frágil do loiro para ficar observando-o tão vulnerável daquela forma, só não esperava que ao invés de seu coração, outra parte de seu corpo é que reagiria com a visão. Não soube dizer se aquilo era apenas uma droga de ereção matinal ou se ficara excitado por ver Sanji tão vulnerável enquanto dormia, ele só sabia que estava com um incomodo volume em sua calça, tornando-a mais justa e desconfortável. Teve que correr para o banheiro, se o outro acordasse e o visse naquele estado iria ter sérios problemas, problemas que iam desde aquele pomposo caçoando de sua cara pela ereção e o chamando de pervertido, até sua bunda sendo fodida da forma mais intensa que poderia imaginar...

Tal pensamento apenas piorou a situação. Muito bem, Zoro, genial como sempre. Óbvio que pensar em Sanji em cima de seu corpo faria com que aquele volume diminuísse, claramente... Fazia todo sentido ir tomar um banho de água fria para aliviar uma ereção indesejada e pensar no seu namorado lhe fodendo loucamente, muito inteligente, igual uma planta. Os pensamentos só pioraram enquanto a água fria escorria por seu corpo moreno. Lembrava-se de toques do loiro, de como ele o fazia sempre se sentir tão bem, tão confortável e isso não valia apenas para o sexo. Jamais admitiria, mas Sanji era um fodido homem perfeito que fazia tudo certinho.

O membro pulsou lhe chamando atenção. Porra, ele precisava, porém não queria... Não podia. Não era o mesmo quando fazia sozinho, sua libido era bem maior quando estava com o loiro, quando pensava nele... Novamente o membro pulsou mostrando sinal de vida, implorando por um toque e Zoro não conseguiu negar. Apertou o pênis com a mão grande, cobrindo-o por completo e soltou um gemido delicioso quando pensou ser Sanji ali atrás dele, lhe tocando. Estava desesperado.

Tomar banho uma vez por semana muitas vezes era ruim no quesito de ficar com o loiro, já que ele era todo fresco e quando Zoro não estava de banho tomado, acabava sempre sendo arrastado para o chuveiro ou banheira e aproveitavam o momento íntimo lá mesmo, no mesmo banheiro e banheira que todos os outros do bando usavam... Sentia-se tão vulgar toda vez que os corpos eram pressionados um contra o outro e os gemidos abafados pelo barulho da água corrente... Não que ele não tivesse certeza que pelo menos outras quatro pessoas daquele bando não faziam o mesmo ali, como por exemplo a bruxa e o narigudo... Ou a pessimista e o escandaloso... Pensar que eles transavam no mesmo lugar que outros dois casais também transavam parecia meio sujo.

Soltou o membro, negando-se a tocá-lo sozinho, não era justo, teria o dobro ou bem mais de prazer se fosse a mão do cozinheiro ali... Ou talvez a boca...

— Ahh... — Um gemido mais alto lhe escapou da garganta ao imaginar o outro lhe fazendo um belíssimo oral. Precisava gozar. Precisava encher o rosto pálido daquele imbecil com seu prazer... Droga.

Zoro fechou o olho e encostou a cabeça na parede, tentando relaxar e esquecer aquele pau duro e pulsante entre suas pernas. Aumentou a temperatura da água fria, deixando-a esquentar um pouco e relaxou... Ou ao menos tentou. As mãos tocaram as nádegas e quando percebeu ele estava se preparando... Da mesma forma que Sanji havia feito na primeira vez que consumaram aquele amor... Da mesma forma que o loiro fizera tantas outras vezes no chuveiro do navio e mesmo que naquele momento não estivessem no Sunny, Zoro se imaginava lá com o loiro.

— Porra... — Empinou a bunda, penetrando o mais fundo que conseguia seus dois dedos, claramente se preparando sem nem perceber. Precisava de Sanji e não tinha tempo para pedi-lo que o preparasse. Há muito perdera a vergonha de fazer sozinho, agilizava o processo, era mais rápido para sentir o loiro dentro de si... Certo, quando é que havia se tornado tão receptivo? Seus pensamentos estavam lhe incomodando um pouco. Óbvio que os dois possuíam suas preferências e não havia nenhuma posição fixa naquela relação, mas mesmo assim... Que vergonhoso. O que havia acontecido com aquela história de que espadachins não gostam de ser apunhalados por trás? Aquele pensamento lhe incomodou. Como podia comparar sua vida de espadachim com sexo? Parecia tão superficial... E bom.

Não aguentou mais. Até tentou se conter com seus dedos, porém seu corpo sentia a necessidade de algo maior... Mais grosso... Desejava o membro daquele cozinheiro pervertido e o de mais ninguém, apenas ele servia, apenas para ele Zoro se entregaria de tal forma vergonhosa... E tão prazerosa. Se não fosse com Sanji, não poderia ser com mais ninguém.

Enrolou uma toalha qualquer em seu corpo e voltou para o quarto, com o corpo ainda molhado e pingando, assim como seu pênis que também pingava, mas não era água aquilo, definitivamente... Sanji ainda dormia feito o anjo maravilhoso que ele era e cogitou apenas por um instante não incomodá-lo, entretanto o pensamento logo sumiu ao lembrar-se de seu estado e de quantas vezes seu sono não fora atrapalhado apenas para que fodessem bem gostoso no meio da madrugada... Ou da manhã... Ou até mesmo da tarde... Zoro admitia que dormia muito, era um fato.

— Kokku... — A voz do moreno soou baixa e carregada, em um quase sussurro, voz de uma pessoa que estava claramente morrendo de tesão. Não obteve nenhuma resposta e isso lhe irritou. Moveu os lábios para chamá-lo novamente e desistiu antes mesmo de se pronunciar, havia uma forma mais simples de fazer aquilo.

Ainda com o corpo molhado e pingando, subiu na cama, puxou o cobertor que cobria o corpo menor e sentou-se no quadril alheio. Sentiu o pênis de Sanji, ele não estava duro, mas aquilo seria resolvido com poucos movimentos. Então assim o fez. O primeiro movimento arrancou um gemido baixo dos lábios do adormecido, incentivando Zoro a continuar. Encaixou perfeitamente o pênis no meio das nádegas e rebolou novamente de forma lenta e sensual. Mais um gemido, mais alto. Olhou no rosto do loiro perguntando-se se ele realmente estava dormindo... Pessoas dormindo gemiam daquela forma? Droga, Sanji era um maldito pervertido que o excitava até mesmo dormindo.

Apoiou as mãos no abdômen bem definido do outro, sustentando o corpo e pegando mais impulso. Na terceira rebolada ele sentiu o membro alheio despertar e lhe cutucar, fazendo-o gemer bem baixinho. O tesão aumentou e os movimentos seguintes deixaram o pau do cozinheiro completamente duro e melado com pré-gozo, conseguia sentir a cueca dele cada vez mais úmida... Não duvidava nada que ele já até mesmo havia gozado.

Em momento algum passou por sua mente que poderia estar abusando do outro. Eram namorados, estavam sempre de acordo com aquilo, Zoro vivia sendo acordado com o loiro no meio das suas pernas, aquilo nunca fora um problema. Sanji vivia dizendo que sentia o maior tesão quando ele tomava alguma atitude e que era um de seus fetiches acordar com a bunda de Zoro sendo esfregada em seu membro... Francamente, aquele idiota pervertido... Parece que um dos fetiches absurdos dele acabava de se concretizar, mesmo que Zoro tivesse jurado nunca acordá-lo daquela forma. Além disso, era o dia do banho supostamente semanal de Zoro, então iriam foder de qualquer forma, apenas estava adiantando o processo.

As reboladas continuaram intensas. Sanji parecia uma pedra e o pênis de Zoro estava tão melado que mal conseguia segurá-lo sem a mão deslizar.

Quando abriu o olho, para sua surpresa, viu um par de olhos tão azuis quanto o oceano lhe fitando. Olhos que estavam carregados de desejo. O cabelo bagunçado deixava à vista os dois olhos e as duas sobrancelhas não simétricas que o loiro tanto odiava, mas o moreno amava, mesmo que não fosse admitir nunca. Ele estava tão lindo...

Em que momento aquele safado havia acordado? Aquele sorrisinho de cafajeste não passou despercebido. Apenas para tirar completamente o restinho de sanidade do outro, Zoro deu uma longa rebolada e deixou o gemido preso em sua garganta sair livremente, sentia-se tão sujo e vulgar agindo daquela forma, odiava quando sentia tanto tesão sem qualquer explicação.

Seu plano deu certo, muito certo. Sanji realmente perdeu toda a sanidade. Uma de suas mãos segurou com força o pulso do moreno e o puxou contra si até terem seus lábios sendo pressionados. Não conseguiram realmente se beijar, fora apenas um encostar de lábios e duas línguas famintas brigando para penetrar a boca um do outro. As mãos do loiro já seguravam sua bunda, apertando com toda a força que tinha, aquele maldito pervertido viciado em bundas. Com Zoro nu e todo oferecido, era tudo mais rápido. Uma das mãos segurou uma das nádegas do moreno, enquanto a outra aproximava-se de sua entrada para tocá-lo. Precisava prepará-lo, precisava fodê-lo como se fosse a última vez de suas vidas. Precisava meter em Zoro, fazê-lo seu e só seu, de mais ninguém. Jamais deixaria terceiros tocarem seu amado.

— Eu já... Fiz... — Quando a voz envergonhada de Zoro chegou em seus ouvidos, Sanji paralisou.

— O quê? — Perguntou como o belo idiota que era, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

— Já me preparei... No banho. — Não aguentou encará-lo por mais que um segundo e desviou o olhar. Sentiu seu rosto quente e odiava quando aquilo acontecia, corar naquele momento obsceno chegava a ser patético, especialmente quando fora ele mesmo quem iniciou tudo aquilo.

— Porra! — A paralisia passou e no mesmo instante Zoro estava de quatro na cama, com a bunda empinada e Sanji arrancava desesperado sua cueca melada de pré-gozo. — Não acredito que...

— Cala a boca! Não ouse falar! — Zoro esbravejou. Puxou um travesseiro e escondeu o rosto, morrendo de vergonha. Não queria ouvir os comentários indecentes do outro, já estava envergonhado o suficiente por ter acordado com tesão ou ficado com tesão só de olhar para o namorado dormindo, por se preparar sozinho sentindo vontade que fosse Sanji a fazê-lo, por provocar o loiro enquanto ele ainda dormia até deixá-lo duro e morrendo de tesão, pior ainda, por admitir tudo isso na frente do cara mais pervertido de todo universo.

Inesperadamente Sanji se calou. A cueca fora parar em algum lugar não importante do chão e ele começava a esfregar o pênis próximo da entrada de Zoro. Se ele havia se preparado, poderia meter de uma vez, certo? Cogitou realmente fazer aquilo, mas ele sabia que iria doer, ele mesmo já havia sentido e muito aquela desagradável dor. Pulou da cama, fuçou uma pequena bolsa até encontrar o que procurava e voltou a se esfregar naquela entrada tentadora rápido o bastante para não deixar Zoro ainda mais ansioso. Desesperado ele abriu o tubo com uma espécie de loção lubrificante e derramou em seu membro e dedos. Com uma mão espalhou o lubrificante no próprio membro e com a outra espalhou pela entrada de Zoro, até conseguir penetrar a ponta de dois dedos, não se aprofundando muito.

— Não. — Quando ouviu a negativa saindo da boca do outro que ainda se escondia com o travesseiro, Sanji parou e olhou para o montinho que estava escondido no travesseiro. Ele moveu os lábios para dizer algo, sendo interrompido pela voz do outro novamente. — Dedos não... Seu pau...

E Sanji poderia morrer feliz depois daquele pedido. Nunca desejou tanto estar gravando e filmando algo. Zoro nunca agiu tão direto assim, nunca havia pedido diretamente por seu pau, muito menos usando a palavra. Deveria ter morrido e ido parar no paraíso mesmo, era a única explicação sensata.

— PORRA! — Repetiu-se, não sabendo o que mais falar, sua mente era a de um completo pervertido e algo que normalmente só acontecia quando via mulheres com poucas roupas acabava de acontecer com um homem, com o marimo em específico, o odiável e detestável marimo. Sangue escorreu de seu nariz, derramando nas costas do outro. Ele agradeceu por Zoro estar de quatro e não o vendo daquela forma ridícula, aquilo seria meio broxante, só não conseguia conter, um marimo safado daqueles sempre era bem-vindo.

Seu membro pulsou gritando por atenção, então Sanji o apertou com a mão e direcionou de volta à entrada do maior. Fez força para a glande entrar, percebendo que havia entrado tão facilmente que era até obsceno. Zoro havia se preparado bem e estava deliciosamente relaxado, isso era bom, a grande quantidade de lubrificante também ajudava muito. Não esperou por uma palavra de incentivo a continuar, só de não ter uma negativa já era o suficiente.

— Vou meter... — Ele anunciou, esperou o máximo de tempo que conseguiu, que não era mais que um segundo, então, literalmente, meteu todo o membro dentro de Zoro, preenchendo-o e recebendo um belíssimo gemido como resposta, um gemido que era a mais bela melodia para seus ouvidos. Sentiu o membro pulsar diversas vezes naquele interior quente e delicioso, as paredes internas do moreno lhe apertando dando um excelente bônus. A respiração descompassada do loiro fazia parecer que era ele quem mais gemia, mesmo que na realidade fosse o outro que ainda se escondia debaixo daquele travesseiro. Maldito travesseiro...

Sanji puxou aquela droga de travesseiro e o jogou bem longe da cama, o suficiente para Zoro nem pensar mais em pegar aquela droga. Zoro protestou, não pela penetração e sim por ser tão exposto sem poder se esconder, quando viu que o loiro maldito não deu a mínima, ele desistiu. Então se ajeitou na cama de quatro como forma de sentir o outro melhor, literalmente empinando a bunda e fazendo Sanji perceber que aquilo era claramente uma provocação. No processo, metade de seu pênis havia deslizado para fora devido a quantidade exagerada de lubrificante e rapidamente ele enfiou para dentro de novo, só que em uma estocada mais forte e profunda, fazendo o moreno voltar para a exata posição de antes. Os testículos se bateram, fazendo um ruído totalmente vulgar e arrancando um gemido alto dos dois que sentiram seu limite bem ali, só que felizmente conseguiram conter. Se recusavam a gozar com tão pouco. Precisavam de mais. Precisava meter loucamente naquele buraco que era só seu.

— Kok...ku... — A voz necessitada de Zoro fez Sanji perder o juízo, ou talvez voltar ao juízo. Ele não conseguia simplesmente foder o moreno como se não houvesse amanhã, não era o bastante para eles dois, uma das desvantagens de amar perdidamente alguém. Mesmo que o sexo fosse intenso, muito intenso, sempre acabavam no bom e velho lovey dovey cafona. Mesmo que antes ambos só estivessem com pensamentos impuros sobre tomar e ser tomado, os pensamentos foram se transformando em algo mais, algo exclusivo de um casal tão ridículo como aquele.

— Mari...mo... — Sanji enlaçou o peito de Zoro, puxando-o para cima até que ficasse de quatro direito, daquela forma era melhor, poderia tocá-lo livremente. Os joelhos apoiaram nas panturrilhas de Zoro, uma das vantagens exclusivas de ser bem mais leve e namorar um cara tão forte e resistente. Basicamente montou no outro, o peito colou em suas costas molhadas e as mãos agarraram o peitoral muito bem definido, apertando-o e estimulando-o em cada pequena parte, fosse nos belos volumes montanhescos ou nos mamilos deliciosamente duros e sensíveis. O moreno até tentou não reagir, até ter o menor pinçando seus mamilos com as pontas dos dedos polegares e indicadores.

Sanji alcançou o ombro moreno com sua boca, abriu-a o máximo e enfiou os dentes com força naquela pele sempre tão complicada de se marcar. O movimento que fez com o corpo para alcançar o ombro fez seu membro deslizar no interior do outro, fazendo Zoro contrair a entrada e lhe apertar como se tentasse expulsá-lo, ou talvez simplesmente esmagá-lo. Era dolorido e prazeroso de uma forma que ele se lembraria por muitos dias.

O quadril começou a movimentar-se de forma mais intensa. Os testículos voltaram a se bater várias vezes os causando deliciosos calafrios. Os lábios chupavam a pele do ombro desesperadamente, quase como se fosse algum tipo de vampiro bizarro sedento por sangue. Sedento por Zoro. Ele poderia ficar ali simplesmente metendo até gozarem, seria bom, mas não seria perfeito e percebeu quando viu o olhar de Zoro carregado fitando seus lábios. É claro que ele queria mais, era um marimo guloso mesmo.

Os joelhos voltaram a ser apoiados na cama, deixando o maior no meio de suas pernas. Uma das mãos segurou aquela perdição de abdômen perfeito, enquanto a outra puxou o peito do outro, até que estivesse ajoelhado na cama. Em momento algum se retirou do outro, mesmo que seu membro tivesse tentado algumas vezes dar uma escapada.

— Ero... Kokku... — Ouviu um resmungo misturado com gemido quando voltou a apertar os mamilos durinhos que haviam crescido e lhe dado mais espaço para estimular. Sentiu um beijo em sua nuca, percebendo todos os poucos pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem. Assim acabaria gozando sem nem ser tocado.

— Ero Marimo... — Sussurrou no ouvido do maior, sabendo que ele sentia muito tesão ao ser comparado a Sanji no quesito perversão, afinal, Zoro não era pervertido, já Sanji... — Mais?

— Nghhh... Mais... — Antes mesmo de terminar, sentiu uma estocada gostosa próximo de sua próstata e gemeu gostoso, deliciando-se com aquilo. Aquele maldito loiro sabia como fazer as coisas bem. — Rápido...

Virou o rosto para pedir, tendo os lábios capturados por uma boca faminta. A língua de Sanji penetrou sua boca, invasivo, felizmente havia treinado beijos o suficiente para conseguir pegar o ritmo, mesmo naquela situação estranha, a posição não era a das melhores para se beijar, em questão a ser fodido... Aquilo era muito bom. A pélvis batia em sua bunda e um pouco em suas costas, dando um impacto que era bem gostoso, beirando até mesmo ao dolorido... E Zoro curtia dor.

Quando os movimentos aumentaram, Zoro quase caiu na cama novamente, porém as mãos do loiro o seguraram com firmeza até ele parar de tremer as pernas e conseguir se sustentar ajoelhado sozinho. A mão que antes segurava seu abdômen, deslizou lentamente até a virilha e segurou seu pênis, até então esquecido. Sabia que teria a atenção na hora certa, não precisava pedir, mesmo que o loiro amasse ouvi-lo pedindo, aquele fetichista idiota. Não naquele dia, já havia dado muito o gostinho da vitória para Sanji.

— Mais forte... — Talvez só mais um gostinho, vai... Não ia matar, era ele quem sairia vencendo mesmo. Sanji o obedeceu imediatamente, metendo mais forte, mais rápido, mais intenso. Era seu dever dar o máximo de prazer para seu passivo do momento, pois era assim que funcionava com os dois, mesmo que algumas vezes eles gostavam de alternar.

— Eu to quase... — Sussurrou no ouvido do moreno, fazendo-o sentir um calafrio pela espinha. Como aquele maldito loiro pervertido conseguia ser tão erótico? Maldito seja aquele príncipe fajuto.

Não apenas na penetração como também nos movimentos que fazia com a mão no membro de Zoro se intensificaram, chegando até a serem insanos. Estava longe de ser aquele sexo horrível do tipo britadeira que a maioria dos homens fazem e acham que estão arrasando, quando na verdade só estão machucando o parceiro. Mesmo que apreciasse um pouco de dor, não estava incluída ali naquele momento, fosse por estar bem preparado, pelo lubrificante ou pela experiência que adquiriram com o tempo. Vantagens de ter um parceiro fixo e estar com ele no mesmo navio 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana.

O corpo maior estremeceu. Começava a sentir espasmos pelo corpo enquanto o membro, completamente melado e lubrificado pelo próprio pré-gozo, pulsava loucamente na maldita mão habilidosa de um cozinheiro perfeito. Sanji sabia bem como tocá-lo, apenas não sabia dizer se isso era por ele ser habilidoso com as mãos na cozinha, ou se era apenas porque ele batia punheta há muitos anos com uma frequência absurda... Detalhes não importantes.

Continuou se forçando contra o corpo maior, enfiando todo o pênis e o retirando quase por completo, deixando apenas a glande, para investir outra vez com força e repetir o processo. Seu orgasmo estava ali já, mas ele queria fazer Zoro se satisfazer antes, sabia que ele só precisava de mais uma coisinha, então abandonou o peitoral e o membro, as mãos seguraram as coxas grossas e o elevou da cama, fazendo o corpo do outro engolir por completo seu pênis. As investidas retornaram não com tanta força, afinal, Zoro era bem pesado, porém o suficiente para acertar a próstata do moreno e o fazer enlouquecer. Estava evitando aquela parte que conhecia muito bem para durarem mais, até que sentiu seu limite ali e precisava acabar com o outro totalmente.

— S-Sanji... Aí... — Zoro implorou por mais, contraindo a entrada sempre que sentia a glande esfregando sua próstata, tentando mantê-lo ali dentro o máximo possível. Seu pênis pendia abandonado pelo outro estar com as mãos ocupadas segurando suas coxas e investindo contra seu corpo e ele se recusava a se tocar, desde o início seu desejo era ter Sanji lhe fazendo gozar e era isso que teria. — Ahhn... Sanji...

O moreno enlouqueceu por completo. Seu corpo todo tremia, jatos de esperma saíram da pequena abertura em sua glande e perdeu totalmente o controle do próprio corpo, todo seu peso fora jogado no loiro por não ter mais força alguma para manter-se flexionado. O orgasmo intenso o fez ficar com uma expressão ridícula de satisfação no rosto, além de fazê-lo contrair a entrada várias vezes, como se quisesse expulsar o membro de Sanji, mesmo que ele não desejasse aquilo. A massagem que recebeu em seu pênis no interior de Zoro, fez o loiro delirar. Enquanto apreciava seu orgasmo delicioso, sentiu o outro se forçando mais algumas vezes, não mais pressionando sua próstata, logo notando algo bem melado lhe preenchendo.

— Zo...ro... — Sanji gemeu desesperado em meio ao seu orgasmo. Seus braços apertavam forte o corpo maior em seu colo, o quadril conseguiu dar apenas mais três estocadas fortes até não ter mais nenhuma força na parte inferior do corpo. Ainda assim sua mão agarrou o membro menor e o estimulou, fazendo-o soltar mais alguns jatos com o resto de sêmen e aos poucos ir se acalmando. — Zoro... Hnn.

Os dois estavam meio que sem ter o que falar, apenas queriam descansar depois daquele ótimo orgasmo e talvez tomar um bom banho. Retirou o membro do interior alheio e caiu para trás, empurrando Zoro para frente e como um bom pervertido admirou seu sêmen escorrendo pelas coxas grossas, sorrindo malicioso. Achou que Zoro não havia notado, visto que ele estava quase voltando a dormir, mas não demorou para notar ao sentir aquela coisa melada escorrendo de sua entrada.

— Vou acabar com você... Quando eu acordar. — Era uma situação muito vergonhosa para deixar passar batido, precisava acabar com Sanji, ou pelo menos ameaçar. Se fazia de difícil, mas a verdade é que amava sentir o gozo do loiro lhe preenchendo, lhe marcando como dele, escorrendo... Não mudava o fato de que era vergonhoso e jamais admitiria em voz alta que gostava daquilo, especialmente para aquele pervertido de sobrancelha enrolada.

— Estarei aguardando ansioso por isso, então. — Sanji o abraçou por trás e sorriu gentilmente, como se realmente não se importasse com o marimo acabando com ele, bom, ele realmente não se importava, até gostava. Zoro teria amado ainda mais aquele loiro idiota se tivesse visto aquele sorriso, isso é, se era possível amá-lo mais.

Eles acabaram tirando um cochilo para recuperar as forças, abraçados de conchinha e melados, até que a luz do sol começou a invadir a janela e a vida real voltasse a lhes atormentar.

Talvez acordar cedo não fosse uma má ideia.


End file.
